


All I Want

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves Josh more than anything else in the world. But what he wants most, is for Josh to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is called All I Want by Kodaline! (Also I'm updating Whiplash today or tomorrow, if any of you were wondering.)

_All I want is nothing more,_  
_Than to hear you knocking at my door._  
'cause if I could see your face once more,  
I could die a happy man, I'm sure.  
  
  
It had been a little over three weeks since Josh had stopped talking to Tyler. He didn't quite know why, but his mind was running a thousand different directions. Tyler finally decided that since Josh had a new girlfriend, he didn't quite have as much time to be with Tyler, his best friend in the whole world, or so he thought anyway. But to see Josh smile was a moment he'd die for. He loved, loved, loved that boy. Josh lit a flame deep enough in the dark woods of Tyler's soul to start a forest fire, and it was a burn he'd never forget.  
  
_When you said your last goodbye,_  
_I died a little bit inside._  
_I lay in tears in bed all night,_  
_alone without you by my side._  
  
The last time they talked was a bit melancholy to say the least. Josh had left Columbus to move to LA. Something about being close to his girlfriend, and spending more time with her. It wasn't enough, Tyler told himself. Where was the tearful goodbye? Where was the loving embrace that once graced his form whenever Josh was around? It was missing. It was gone. Tyler had spent these last few weeks crying himself to sleep, his hand resting expectantly on the dip in the right side of the bed, where Josh would always sleep. He was waiting for a warmth that would never return.  
  
_But if you loved me, why'd you leave me?_  
_Take my body, take my body._  
_All I want is, and all I need is,_  
_to find somebody, I'll find somebody._  
_Like you._  
  
Tyler remembered staying up late with Josh, silly conversations and cracked jokes, the way Josh would crinkle his eyes and nose when he laughed. Tyler knew he could easily remedy this by confiding into another friend, but he quickly realized no one could replace the way he felt about Josh, no one.   
  
_So you brought out the best of me,_  
_a part of me I'd never seen._  
_You took my soul and wiped it clean,_  
_our love was made for movie screens._  
  
One of the fondest memories he had of Josh was his infatuation of filming Tyler, and taking pictures any time he could. It had always been a mutual thing, a habit. They'd compiled them into little short films, hung the Polaroids above Tyler's bed, even. But as he continued to look at them, they reminded him more of a lost time period. Josh didn't seem real. Was any of this real? He didn't want it to be.    
  
_But if you loved me, why'd you leave me?_  
_Take my body, take my body._  
_All I want is, and all I need is,_  
_To find somebody._  
_I'll find somebody._  
  
It was all flooding back to Tyler in the form of wet, hot anger. He tore down the Polaroids, and slammed down picture frames. Tyler wanted to make it stop, but he kept thinking of the way Josh's lips felt against his own, and his skin. The way he'd always be so careful. Was he not GOOD enough for Josh? Of course he wasn't. Comparatively, Tyler seemed pretty ordinary. Debby was gorgeous, a rough voice, similar to his own, a better smile. Fuller frame. He truly was mediocre, wasn't he?  
  
_Why'd you leave me?_  
Why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you leave me?  
  
Why **did** he leave him?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
